Ninjas of Love: The Fanfic!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: The famous fictional book series that our loveable catgirl ninja loves to read, now in fanfic form! What kind of madness does Blake enjoy reading? Chapter: Volume 1:Battle in the Fake Town! "...this is going to suck." Rated T for violence, language, shenanigans. OC warning: It's set in Ninjas of Love for Dust's sake! Set during Weiss Reacts.
1. Volume 1-1: Kenshin's Antics!

**Ninjas of Love: The Fanfic**

**A/N: Good day, ladies and gents! Now, I know you expected a Weiss Reacts today, and I was just about to start writing up the Songfic chapter when suddenly, I had a spark of inspiration; nobody as of yet has actually written fanfic about Ninjas of Love, the book series Blake is seen to have and the one that everyone likes to write her reading- smutty or not. ;) I know of a couple of people who are planning one- sorry, A0D... :c- but as none of them delivered and I had this idea...I couldn't help it.**

**So, I decided to take the first step. Ninjas of Love Fanfic, here we go! This is set in the Reactsverse (Weiss Reacts universe, yes I coined a name for it now), so expect some nods between Weiss Reacts and this. Well, I'll see you guys on the other side and I hope you enjoy this!**

**EDIT: As it turns out, A0D did write one. Sorry...**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Ninjas of Love would be everywhere. EVERYWHERE.**

**Persocoms are from Chobits. Chobits belongs to CLAMP, otherwise Penny would be a Chii expy, not a Murakamo unit expy. I also apologise in advance for any similarities to Gurren Lagann; I just kinda drifted towards it because Blake.**

**This is just my first try at this, don't roast me! Okay, feel free to roast me if I screw up badly, but do it mercifully :c**

* * *

Blake sighed, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Norn, are all of your systems functional?"  
"Yes, Miss Belladonna." The gynoid nodded, as Blake detached her cords, returning them to the ports where ears should be on a normal person. She was no normal person; Blake had created her in honor of Persocoms, human-shaped, often female computers from one of her favourite anime. She reasoned that if she'd made a mecha, button cameras that were waterproof and invisible, and an exploding toothpaste tube, she could make one; she succeeded, after a couple of tries.

"Okay. You may resume wandering around, Norn. Have a good day." The catgirl nodded, satisfied. She'd deactivated her after a bit to keep running tests on her; now that those tests were done, she could easily let her go around and let the learning program do the rest. The Persocom stood up, dressed in Weiss' uniform- for that reason, Weiss was currently tied up inside a janitor's closet- and walked out of the dorm.

Blake sighed. "This is effort...but worth it." She chuckled, looking around. She knew where her cameras were; thankfully, she also controlled their feed. Discretely, she took out her phone and quickly provided a looped feed of herself napping in bed. Yang would not disturb her- even Yang feared disturbing her when she was sleeping or in need of sleep. Looking around cautiously, she scrabbled around in her drawer for-

"Found it." She smiled and took the book out, blowing the dust off of Ninjas of Love, volume 1.

It was the bestselling light novel in Vytal at the moment; Blake had started reading them all the way back, back during her time as a White Fang member, and she'd never stopped. Currently, the writer had decided to take a break from writing the story, leaving it at a painful cliffhanger which irritated Blake and left her needing more. Desperate for more Ninjas of Love, Blake turned to rereading the entirety of the series.

She sighed, smiling. "I've missed you, old friend." Leaning back in her work chair, after placing her laptop on the desk, Blake opened up the book, beginning to read.

And so the catgirl sank into a world of fantasy and madness, lust and action...and tongue in cheek insanity.

This is the Reactsverse, after all.

* * *

A long time ago...in the land of the rising sun...there were four adventurers, known throughout the land for their prowess in battle, their feats of legend, and their conquests of love.

Some might call them heroes, others ruffians, others, just people looking for money. One thing is certain. They were all...ninjas of love.

Or rather, two were ninjas. The others were a warrior and a miko respectively, but let's not get into specifics.

Our tale begins with the man who started it all, the man who became a legend.

Referred to by many titles; the Divine Wind, the Oncoming Storm, the Westerly Wind's Disciple, and feared by many, this man will struggle against destiny to pave a new path and carve his legacy into the land itself.

But for now, he is just a boy. A boy named Jigoro.

* * *

"I'm really just an ordinary boy." Jigoro noted. "Really ordinary." He sighed and leaned back against the post supporting the farmhouse, watching his workmates till and work the farmland. He himself was on break, bored. He looked around nervously, waiting for someone.

He was a fairly lean teenager, slightly shorter than average, with hair that was deep blue in color and eyes the same color, and he wore a light vest and shorts; the hot weather of the village was hard to wear a lot in. Despite his age, however, the small wakizashi at his side; he called it Cirra, in the tradition of the foreign lands to name their weapons with weird names; with the jade hilt and a small button inset into it- proved he was not defenseless. He preferred not to use Cirra, unless he really needed to- he was loath to fight.

Currently, Jigoro was waiting for someone.

"I wonder where he is?" He mused, as he waited. He promised he'd be there quickly; he just needed to-

"KENSHIN! GET BACK HERE! KENSHIN! KENSHIN!"

And there he was. Jigoro looked up, worried.

"Oh no...what did he get up to this time..." Anxiously, he started to move up to the street in front of the farmhouse.

What he saw was...well, inexplicable.

Kenshin, his brother- if not in blood, then in bond- and mentor, was standing in the middle of the road, clad in nothing but a towel and with a wooden sword, as a mob of furious older men; most likely the fathers of the girls he'd 'accidentally' felt up- not that the girls minded, this WAS Kenshin, after all- rounded upon him. Kenshin adjusted his headband and adopted a combat stance, chuckling, baring his chest to them.

"Kenshin!" One of the fathers called out. "This is the LAST time you act so indecently to our daughters!"

"But father!" A girl ran up, clutching the man's arm. "He was only playing-"  
"Nonsense! He is an indecent man! We have put up with this for years, and now, we'll be-"

"Oh, quit yapping, old man." Kenshin interrupted him, smirking.

"W-what did you call me?!"

"I said, quit yapping, old man." He continued. "You want me out? I'll go. I'm done with this boring town of old stuck up husks like you anyway!"  
"B-but Kenshin! Don't leave us!"

"...you..." The father growled. "GET HIM!" The other fathers drew their weapons. Kenshin readied his.

Jigoro's eyes darted between the advancing group and the defiant man, who was standing there waiting.

"Come on, Aniki...this is a bad idea..." Jigoro muttered.

"Well, Kenshin, you can surrender now, and allow yourself a pittance of mercy, or fight, and face our punishment!"

"Bring it, old-timers! I can take you any day!" He laughed, enraging the crowd more.

"Aniki...come on!" Jigoro called out. "This is a bad idea! You've gotta know when to put your weapons down!"  
Kenshin turned to him, grinning. "Oh, don't be such a worry wart, I've got this!"

"Aniki, they outnumber you-"  
"Quit that! A REAL man doesn't back down against ANY odds!" Kenshin threw his head back, laughing, as the mob started running towards him.

"Very well, Kenshin!"  
"Prepare to suffer pain!"  
"HAAAAA-"

"_I-If I don't do something..." _Jigoro panicked, looking between Kenshin and the mob. He had to do something, and he had to-

He decided to do something risky, for the first time in his life, as many protagonists are wont to do; after all, this is how adventures start.

He leaped in front of his mentor, drawing Cirra. "G-get away from Aniki!" Jigoro was unsure of what to do, or how to do it, but he needed to defend his friend, no matter what.

"J-Jigoro! What are you doing!" Kenshin shouted, but the boy ignored him. Instead, the mob slowed, the father leading it confused. "Jigoro? What are YOU doing defending HIM?"

"H-He's my Aniki!" Jigoro declared. "I w-won't let you hurt him!"  
"Jigoro, get out of the way! I want to fight them, dammit!" Kenshin demanded, but Jigoro didn't budge.

"Jigoro...you have to get out of the way, or we will punish you too!" The father challenged him.

"...n-no." Jigoro's voice wavered, but he remained strong. "If you're going to hurt Aniki, then you'll have to-"  
"Fine. I'll surrender."

"H-huh?" Jigoro looked behind him, as Kenshin dropped his wooden sword and walked around him, prostrating himself to the fathers. "A-Aniki-?"  
"It's okay." Kenshin sighed. "I'll give up. Just...don't hurt Jigoro."

"W-what, Ani-" Jigoro was shoved aside as the fathers made a ring around him.

"Well, if you insist. Your noble act won't save you, but even so..." The fathers began to beat Kenshin hard with their weapons, as the boy watched in horror.

"A-Aniki!" He tried to move them aside to no avail. "Aniki!"

Kenshin remained silent, his face clearly pained, but keeping his pain in. He, between beatings, raised his head to Jigoro, and mouthed one thing to him.

"Run."

Jigoro, terrified, did so. He felt scared, and he also felt guilty; guilty that he'd left his brother behind. However, if he said he had to run...then he had to run.

This wasn't over, though. He wouldn't leave his Aniki behind.

* * *

Later that night...

Kenshin, after receiving a heavy beating from the fathers of the village, ended up being locked up in the jail, awaiting further punishment. He was chained up, to prevent escape, but not before being dressed in red trousers for the sake of decency.

He leaned on the wall of his cell, sighing and letting the cool wall cool down his stinging back.

"Heh...that was..." He groaned slightly; the beatings hurt a lot, but Aura took the hardest of it; not that he had a lot of Aura to begin with. "...painful."

Kenshin sighed. "...but if that saved Jigoro the same fate..." He smiled- he really did care for the boy, after all. "...then it was worth it."

"Hm...I wonder what he's doing?" Kenshin mused, before the lock of his cell door clattered to the floor, cut in half. He looked up to see Jigoro, sword extended, the tell-tale green wisps telling Kenshin that he'd just used his Semblance. He smiled to himself, before shaking his head.

"Jigoro, what are you doing here? You'll get into a load of troubl-"  
"I came to save you, Aniki! You wanted to leave, right?" The boy asked, pushing the cell door open slightly.

"Ah." He smiled. "Well...let's get going then! You got the stuff, right?"

"Uhuh!" Jigoro grinned, lifting up two packs of food; one for him and another for Kenshin. "I managed to scavenge what he had left and get some more from the farm."  
"Niiiiice." Kenshin stood up. "D'ya mind if you-" He showed his handcuffs to the boy, who shook his head. "Not at all." He used Cirra to slice the chain in half, unlocking the cuffs and allowing his brother to escape them. He rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks. Those things chafe..." He sighed. "Right...did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so." Jigoro shook his head. "Besides..." He handed Kenshin his wooden sword. "You're Kenshin. You can take them, right?"

"Hehehe...a real man can take ANY challenge presented to him!" He declared proudly.

"...man, I wish I could be as confident..." Jigoro sighed.

"Oh, you're looking in the wrong place, if you want to get any better!" He chuckled.

"And just WHAT do you two think you're doing?" They looked to their side, to see the sheriff of the town, and the leading father from earlier. In lieu of the wooden club he had earlier, he had a very sharp looking red and black spear.

"Getting out of this boring place!" Kenshin declared proudly. "This is all just a boring drag, listening to you! We're out!"  
"Y-yeah..." Jigoro nodded in assent, instinctively hiding behind the taller Kenshin.

"You're not getting out of your punishment so quickly, Kenshin! More punishment indeed! And you too, Jigoro?" The sheriff sighed. "I am disappointed that you got mixed with _his_ sort..."  
"Shut up." He glared at him. "He's Aniki. He's not some bad man."

"Well, nonetheless..." The sheriff transformed the spear into a long, scoped rifle. "I will need to subdue you quickly.

Jigoro trembled, but Kenshin stood in front of him, his sword at the ready. "Fat chance, oldie!"  
"W-would you QUIT CALLING ME THAT?!" The sheriff prepared to pull the trigger when the ground started shaking. "What the..."

Kenshin and Jigoro froze. "Is that a..."

"...Grimm?" Jigoro shuddered. Those large, shadowy monsters often invaded during the night to kill whatever was stupid enough to be out at night. The village was walled up and the gates shut at night to prevent this...but occasionally, there were breaks.

The three stood in silence, before a man ran in, out of breath, panicking.

"GRIMM ATTACK! GRIMM ATTACK!" He shouted, before running back out. The sheriff growled, before glaring at Kenshin and Jigoro.

"Stay here. We're not finished yet." He stormed out. Jigoro looked up at Kenshin when he did.

"A-Aniki...are we going to-"  
"No way!" He laughed. "If anything, I'm going to go take a closer look!" He ran outside.

"A-Aniki!" Jigoro ran after him, following his much faster friend.

"What, scared of a little Grimm? Tch." The man laughed. "We can totally take that!"

Eventually, he stopped at the scene, surveying it.

There was a giant Beowolf, its white mask of bone glistening in the moonlight, groaning as it got up, having smashed through the wall of the village. It looked around hungrily, looking for its next target.

Behind it was a girl, a bow in hand; clearly using Dust as ammo, as it had no strings, it looked like an unconventional weapon and it was firing energy at the Grimm. She was clad in a dress below the waist, that was orange and translucent, swishing around. From the waist up, she was clad in nothing but a large wrap of cloth around her chest, hiding her not-at-all small chest underneath. At her waist was a pouch of Dust.

Kenshin smiled and called over. "Hey, need some help?"  
"Huh?" The girl looked at him weirdly. "What do you want?"  
"Just helping out! Can't let a girl take all the fun!" He leaped in with his sword, jumping next to her. "So, who are you?"

The girl just looked at him incredulously.

Jigoro shook his head and jumped next to him. "Hey, Aniki, what are you-"  
"We're going to help her fight that thing!"

"What?! No way!" She shook her head. "You're all crazy!"

"A REAL man does the craziest thing he can for the sake of doing it!" Kenshin declared proudly. "And I, Kenshin, a REAL man, has to live by that creed!"

Just then, the Beowolf stood up, staring down the trio. The girl raised her bow, readying a shot of Dust. Kenshin, without waiting for her, ran straight at it.

"You idiot!" The girl called out to him. "What are you doing?!"  
"I-I'm sorry! H-he loves doing this!" Jigoro clarified. _"Aniki, you're going to get yourself killed unless I..."_He sighed and leaped in after him.

"What are YOU doing?!"  
"Saving him!"

And so, the girl, the boy and the man engaged the giant shadow wolf in battle, beginning their first fight alongside each other as a team.

* * *

"Heeeeee~eeeeey."

Blake looked up at Yang, who was smiling.

"Reading those again, are you?" Yang smirked.

"I-It's not SMUT!"  
"I never said that..." She giggled.

"...I hate you." Blake turned away, blushing.  
"I know." Yang smirked. "Weiss broke out, by the way."  
"WHAT?!" Blake gulped. A furious Weiss was a worse threat than even Velvet.

"...I'd give her about five minutes until she gets-"

Blake leaped out of the window so quickly Yang didn't even see Blake move, only disappear. She giggled.

* * *

**END**

* * *

*** Aniki: A Japanese term, meaning brother. Or something. I looked it up. *shrug***

**A/N: If the beginning seems familiar, that's because it was somewhat based off Gurren Lagann's beginning. Don't worry, Kenshin won't die and Jigoro isn't that much of a butt monkey.**

**So, this is partially set in the Reactsverse and partially in Ninjas of Love, as you can see! Don't worry, Weiss Reacts to Songfics will be out sooner than you think, so stay tuned!**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll see you next time, if there is one!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Weiss Reacts related stinger.**

* * *

Norn wandered around the halls. Her learning program and the information Blake had given her had taught her many things; what Dust was, how best to prank Weiss, Ruby's love for cookies- everything.

What it WASN'T teaching her, however, was what was going on in front of her.

There was a plushie of Weiss dancing in some sort of green Dust that she did not recognize.

"Curious..." Norn looked at it. She didn't know what it was.

"Pi! Pi! Pipipi!" It didn't seem to notice the Persocom at all.

"...I must analyze this Dust...I do not recognize it." Norn reached out a finger to touch the Dust. The plushie noticed, trying to wave her off, shaking her head.

"Pi! Piii! Piiii!"

"...analysing..."

Her finger made contact, and everything went black.

* * *

**TRUE END**


	2. Volume 1-2: The Adventure Begins!

**Ninjas of Love: The Adventure Begins!**

**A/N: Okay, Weiss Reacts chapter just isn't coming to me, so Ninjas of Love it is! Yeah! More Gurren Lagann parallels! If possible. I dunno. Maybe. Okay. Yeah. Sorry guys. :c**

**So yeah I hope you enjoy this, guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Yang would be wearing maid costumes every day.**

**Ninjas of Love belongs to the author of Ninjas of Love! Who is totally not Ozpin. No. Not at all.**

* * *

Blake looked around cautiously. She was sitting down on the roof of the dorm building, making sure that Yang wasn't watching her. She had a book to reread and she would be damned if Yang would interrupt her this time.

"Okay...good. Xiao Long doesn't know I'm here..." The catgirl opened Ninjas of Love, Volume 1, to the page she left it to last time.

"...hm..." Blake rubbed her chin, smirking.

* * *

Kenshin ducked underneath the swiping paw of the Beowolf, smashing at it with his bokken.

"Jigoro!" He called over to his friend, who nodded and whipped his sword out in a fluid motion.

"O-okay, Aniki!" Jigoro blasted a green blade of wind towards the Grimm, opening up a slash in its side. The Grimm howled, turning towards him.

"Uhh...h-help!" He ran in the other direction, as the Grimm charged towards him, before it was met with a flurry of Dust blasts. The girl with the Dust bow was still peppering it.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

"Hey! We're just helping out!" Kenshin called over, slashing at the beast with his bokken. "By the way, you come here often?"

"What the hell kinda question is THAT?!" The girl shook her head. "Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Kenshin, and my little buddy here's Jigoro!" He called over to her, fixing his headband. "You?"

"Yumi, from Inaba!" Yumi responded, hurling blasts of Dust at the Grimm. "The village next to yours!"

"That's nice! I can come visit, rig-"  
"HEY GUYS?!" Jigoro screamed, as he ducked another swipe. He was too afraid to retaliate against such a large Grimm. "A LITTLE HELP!"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!" Kenshin laughed, before pursuing him.

"...what an idiot..." Yumi sighed. "...how isn't he dead?" She ran after him.

The boy rolled away from another of the Beowolf's attempts to swipe at him, slashing at its paw. "A-ANIKI!"

"What?!" He stared over at Jigoro, who pointed towards a pile of barrels behind Kenshin. At first, he didn't get it, but he realised quickly, grinning.

"Relax! I've got this!" The man swept back his hair. "Hey, furbag!" He yelled over at the Grimm. "Over here!" The Grimm whipped around, snarling at the man. Kenshin smirked, winking at Jigoro, who ran behind it.

"Let's do this! Come, little doggy, come to me!" He put two fingers up and waved them towards him, and the Beowolf circled him. Yumi shouted at him. "You idiot! You don't even have a real weapon! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Tch, a REAL man doesn't need a crafted weapon to stand his own against a Grimm!" Kenshin laughed. Meanwhile, Jigoro circled behind it, looking for an opening.

"_Just hold it down a couple seconds, Aniki...a couple more seconds..." _He thought to himself.

"What, and using a bokken isn't suicidal at all?!" Yumi sighed. This Kenshin guy, whoever he was, was a complete idiot. He didn't even look like he had a Semblance, for Dust's sake!

"Well, it's never failed me before!" Kenshin laughed, as the Grimm charged at him. The man leaped over it, readying his bokken to smash it on the back, which he proceeded to do. The Beowolf howled in pain, and stumbled into the pile of barrels, trapping it. Kenshin laughed as he flew towards Jigoro, who had his sword drawn back, green wisps of wind gathering around it.

Yumi, right then and there, realised what was going on.

'_Is he seriously going to...?!'_

Kenshin tumbled in the air, landing perfectly in the cyclone his brother had formed.

"Always got me, Jigoro." He laughed.

"Aniki, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course! We just gotta believe in it, right?" Kenshin grinned. "Now, let's go! Launch me at him!"

The boy nodded, gulping, before thrusting Cirra forward. The cyclone launched off and Kenshin span in the air, flying directly at the Grimm's behind.

"SPINNING WOODEN WHIRLWIND OF DEATH!" He extended his sword out, creating a blur of brown in the blur of tan and green that was him. Jigoro ran alongside, trailing his sword behind and clicking the button on it, and the hilt extended out , the blade curving in and shifting into a gun barrel; the sword transformed into a rifle, firing shots from it to match Kenshin's speed. Eventually, he spiralled into a green hurricane like him, flying at the beast and transforming Cirra into its original form.

"HURRICANE WIND BOOST!" Jigoro shouted in tandem with Kenshin, as they flew in accord at the trapped Grimm, which even looked as if it was horrified. He turned his head to Jigoro.

"Hey, Jigoro!"  
"Yes?"  
"Let's do it! Remember, the thing we practiced?"

Jigoro looked confused, before nodding, smiling. "Yeah!"

"Alright!" Kenshin began to move towards Jigoro.

Yumi gasped. "What are you two doing?! You're going to..."

"DIVINE WIND OF BROTHERLY BONDING!" Kenshin nodded, before colliding with Jigoro. The two flew apart, rising in the air, facing the Grimm, as Yumi watched in wonder.

"Let's finish this, Aniki!"

"Let's!" Kenshin grinned, pointing his bokken at the Beowolf as Jigoro pointed Cirra at it.

Yelling, the two flew at the Grimm and slashed through it multiple times, flying through it and leaving multiple rending wounds in it. The beast yelped in pain as the slashes cut through its hide and bled it dry, until it fell limp, and both brothers landed behind it, sheathing their blades in a fluid motion. The piles of barrels flew aside as the Grimm burst into red petals, before being blown aside by green wind.

Yumi was stunned. "Whoa..."

"Now THAT's the spirit, Jigoro! I knew we could do that!" Kenshin threw his head back, laughing. Jigoro looked away shyly. "Yeah...we really did, Aniki..."

"But work on your spinning next time, kay?" He chastised. "That was a bit off."

"Uh...guys?" Yumi tilted her head to the left, as both looked towards it. An angry mob was forming, the sheriff at its head.

"You...you broke out of jail!"  
"And destroyed our beer stockpile!"

"Heheh..." Kenshin chuckled nervously, before grabbing Jigoro and the packs of food and running.

"Wha-hey! Where're you all going?!" Yumi yelled over at them, before she saw the mob rounding on her.

"Uh...I'll...see you around!" She ran away, following the two boys.

"Come back here!" The sheriff yelled at them. "Come back!"

* * *

Eventually, Yumi caught up to Kenshin and Jigoro, who were leaning on a tree, breathing heavily. She tucked her Dust bow away at her waist, and approached them quietly.

Kenshin looked at her. "Hey, you come to thank us?"  
"You idiots..." She grumbled. "You could've gotten yourselves killed! What was that about?"

"Oh, the mob?" He laughed. "Just a little...uh...issue in the village. We were going to leave anyway."

"Right. You wanna tell me how you thought it was a good idea to attack a Grimm with no weapon and no Semblance?"  
"Hey, I've got a weapon!" Kenshin tapped his bokken. "And my buddy here's got the Semblance!"  
"Oh...hey." Jigoro waved at Yumi shyly, panting.

"...I just have to ask, how did you think to do that?" Yumi inquired.

"Oh, that whole technique?" Kenshin shrugged. "That wasn't me. That was my bro right here!"

"Huh? Uh...I only did a little bit..." Jigoro chuckled.

"I suppose you two are close, if you trust him to do that, huh?"

"Oh, we're pretty close, me and Jigoro." The man hugged Jigoro to his side. "We go back a while."  
Jigoro shivered. "Uh...Aniki...it's pretty cold..."  
"Oh. Heheh. Yeah...we'd better start a fire-"

"Way ahead of you." The girl moved several branches into a small pile on the ground, before sprinkling some orange Dust on it, setting it alight.

"Nice trick." Kenshin grinned as he sat in front of the fire, warming his hands on it. Jigoro sat next to him, doing the same.  
Yumi sat opposite them, brushing herself off. "Thanks. It works in a pinch, but don't rely on it.

So, what were you planning to do once you got away from that village?"

"Well..." Kenshin chuckled. "I never really thought of-"  
"We could go find Ageha city." Jigoro had a map in his hands, reading it. "Pretty big place. Two weeks on foot, maybe."

"Ageha city?" Yumi looked up. "I'm headed there too!"

"Really?" Kenshin grinned. "Why?"  
"Well, you know how it is." Yumi shrugged. "I just wanted to go see what I can do in the big city, see what it's like, not having to worry about Grimm attacks every day, big city life, stuff like that."  
"It's settled!" Kenshin stood up. "We're going with you?"  
"Are you insane?" Yumi chuckled. "You'll probably get yourself killed. You're stupid enough to run into a Grimm with no weapon and no Semblance-"  
"I told you, a REAL man doesn't need a weapon or a Semblance! And don't insult my bokken! It's served me well a long time!" Kenshin retorted, before his belly rumbled. Jigoro looked down as his own rumbled.

Yumi chuckled. "Seems the real men need food, right?"

"Heh." He sighed. "Jigoro?" He turned to the young boy, who took off his bag and took out several bundles of food for himself, Kenshin and Yumi.

The three sat around the fire, eating and talking.

"So, Inaba, huh?" Jigoro inquired.

"Uhuh. Village right next to yours." Yumi smiled, eating into her rice balls. "I'm guessing you two have never been out of...what village?"  
"Hagakure village. Pretty boring place." Kenshin remarked. "Full of old guys and pretty girls."

"No, we've never left." Jigoro continued. "I've only been out of the walls once, and that was to help expand the walls to make our farm bigger."

"Oh, that sounds like a shame..." The girl sighed.

"Yeah, it's to make sure the Grimm don't hit us too bad." Jigoro said, taking a bite out of his bread. "Apparently they're everywhere in the forests..."

"Oh, they only come sometimes. My village doesn't have walls like that."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he looked over at her. "You don't?"  
"No, we just fight them. We've learned how to now." She hefted her bow. "Like this; a lot of people have these but don't know how to use 'em. They just make them normal weapons. I call it Crimson Blaze. Jigoro, you have a weapon like this, right?"

"O-oh yeah!" He drew his sword-rifle. "I call it Cirra."

"Cirra, huh?" Yumi nodded. "A bit short...and doesn't really fit it. I'd say...Emerald Zephyr sounds better."

"Yeah, and I call mine Hurricane Dragon!" Kenshin drew his bokken, and for the first time, Yumi could make it out clearly. The hilt was bound with grey and had two strips of red cloth, with three characters on each that read Hurricane and Dragon respectively. Carved into the blade itself was a claw of a dragon, stirring up a hurricane.

"...you do realise you're doing it wrong and you only name weapons that're useful?" Yumi smiled.

"Oh, it is. You saw us take that Grimm, right?" Kenshin retorted.

"Emerald Zephyr..." Jigoro nodded, looking at his sword. "...Emerald Zephyr indeed..."

"_It's settled. I'll call you Emerald Zephyr from now on."_ He smiled inside.

"So what about your fancy bow? How'd you make that?"  
"Oh, it's easy." Yumi shrugged. "You can make Dust firing bows easily. Also, my Semblance..." She snaps her fingers, as several stylized lines appeared around her hand, lifting a branch. She snapped them again, and the branch was launched perfectly between Jigoro and Kenshin's heads, sinking straight into the bark of the tree behind.

"Cool. Pretty AND tough. My kinda girl." Kenshin smirked mischievously.

"Hah. You'd have a better chance with some bimbo, Kenshin." Yumi retorted. "He always a flirt, Jigoro?"  
"O-oh, Aniki doesn't call it flirting..." Jigoro chuckled nervously. "He calls it sc-"  
"Hey, bud!" Kenshin shook his head. "No need to tell HER that!"

Yumi started giggling as Jigoro and Kenshin started panicking at each other. "...you two are such idiots..."

Later that night...

The trio had finally decided to rest. Yumi took first watch. As she did, polishing Crimson Blaze, she looked behind her, to see Kenshin and Jigoro, asleep by the fire.

Kenshin had his arm around Jigoro, hugging him to his bare chest. He was smiling contentedly.

Yumi smiled to herself. "...an idiot...but a big soft one." She shook her head and turned away, resuming her watch.

And so the group began its adventure into the land of the rising sun, and many an antic, insanity and whatnot and began to build bonds which would hold strong, even against the tides of destiny.

* * *

Blake smiled as she closed the book, leaving a cat-shaped bookmark in it, before...

"Hey, Blake." She looked behind her to see Jaune.

"Uh, yeah?"  
"I need you to decide something. We need to decide which is the best band to make songfics about, Rammstein or Foo Fighters." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, are Yang and Weiss going at it again?"  
"Uhuh."

"Well then..." Blake headed off, pocketing her book. She'd be back for it later, she promised.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was fun!**

**Right, the ending, right there? Foreshadowing for Weiss Reacts to Songfics! Which'll come out soon! And then you'll find out what happened to Norn then.**

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your criticisms, reviews, suggestions, ideas and thoughts, and I hope you have a good day! Until next time!**


	3. Volume 1-3: A Challenger Approaches!

**Ninjas of Love: A Challenger Approaches!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to Ninjas of Love! Don't worry, Weiss Reacts fans, the next chapter will come soon. I have something big planned for both the 49****th**** and 50****th**** chapters, so I've had to make adjustments which kinda means I won't finish them until tomorrow. Instead, I'm working on this during my breaks. :D**

**So yeah enjoy your Ninjas of Love!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Nora would be the Pancake(Wo) Man.**

* * *

Blake lay back in bed, reading her Ninjas of Love novel. She'd ordered the 'bleached underpants' version of it while locking her smutty versions away- better to hide them from Yang. Yang may have found Weiss' yaoi manga, but Blake was Yang's equal in antics and knew where she'd look.

Blake needed to find a place where Yang would never look.

So, she hid them under Ruby's cookie stash; not even Yang would risk going in there and letting her sister rip her apart.

She smiled smugly as she settled into her book; Weiss was off with Jaune for a not-date and Ruby was with Yang and Ren as they went off to buy anime boxsets, so nobody was in the dorm, letting her read in peace. Just to make sure Yang didn't disturb her, she disarmed every single antic Yang had set up to make sure she didn't.

"For once...peace." Blake settled in her book.

* * *

The next morning, Yumi woke up with a start. She glanced around herself to see where she was. The fire they'd started last night was gone, with only a small wisp of smoke emanating from the ashes of the fire. Jigoro was still asleep, next to the food bags, but Kenshin had disappeared.

She tilted her head. "Now where could he have-"  
"Yah! Hah! Hiiiiyah!"

Yumi looked to her left, hearing Kenshin's grunts, followed by thwacking sounds. She looked confused.

"What is he doing?" She ran over, to the source of the sound, before slamming straight into Kenshin's bare chest. She stumbled backwards, slightly, shaking her head. "Ugh, what are you-"  
"Grabbing breakfast." Kenshin chuckled, lifting up a deer he'd killed with Hurricane Dragon.

"..." Yumi sighed. "For a moment there, I thought you were doing something worse."

"If you mean fighting, don't sweat it." He smirked. "I'm the legend of the village when it comes to fighting!"  
"Yeah, I believe you." Yumi crossed her arms, leaning by a nearby tree. "After all, it was you who came up with that spinning thing you did last night."  
"It's the Divine Wind of Brotherly Bonding, Yumi! Get it right!"

"See, you're not even denying it."

"Why would I deny that my little brother's always helping me out?" Kenshin shrugs, sheathing Hurricane Dragon. "He's always got my back, I've always got his. That's always how it is."  
"You two really get along, don't you?" Yumi inquired, interested.

"Heh. I'd say he's more of a man than I am." The man fixed his headband, smoothing his spiky hair, before shrugging and walking off. As he walked past Yumi, he murmured under his breath.

"He's always got me, and I'll always have him. That's the way it is."

The girl nodded as she bunched up her pink hair into a bun, before following.

* * *

A little while later...

"Hey, bro, we got some fresh food." Kenshin crouched by Jigoro, shaking him awake.

"No, mom...five more minutes..." He murmured in his sleep. Kenshin sighed, looking to Yumi, who was tending the fire and cooking the deer. "Throw me a leg."

The girl broke off a limb and threw it over to him, and he wafted it over the boy's nose. He sniffed it, before shooting awake.

"I-is that-"  
"Mhm." Kenshin grinned. "Real, fresh meat. You didn't bring any."  
"O-oh yeah..." Jigoro sleepily chuckled. "Sorry about that, Aniki..."  
"No problem! We can always hunt more." Kenshin laughed. "Come, let's eat." He pulled Jigoro up and sat him by the fire, handing him the deer leg.

"Go on, eat up. We've got a fair bit of walking to do." Kenshin said.

Yumi was reading a map while eating her own portion. "Yeah, we'll have to walk up to Okina town, unless you wanna sleep out tonight. It's supposed to be a full moon, and you know Grimm get more ballsy when that comes around."  
"Uhuh." Jigoro nodded sleepily. "How far is it?"  
"The entire day. We'll be walking for all of it." Kenshin sighed. "That's a long way on foot..."

"What?!" Jigoro's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't want to walk that long, especially not through a forest!

"Don't worry, we won't be walking through the forest." Yumi turned the map to face the pair, tracing the road through the forest to the plains beyond leading to Okina. "If we keep to the path, we should get there before sundown. It'll be hot, though, so we'll pass by one of those supply wells they have around to fill up on water."

"Sounds like a plan!" Kenshin stood up. "We'll march like men to Okina!"

"...Aniki...I don't think that's the best idea..." Jigoro sighed.

"Why not? Besides, it'll be good exercise! And good scenery!"

As Jigoro, Kenshin and Yumi spoke, something was watching them. Or rather, someone.

* * *

From the bushes, he watched them.

Adventurers. Typical. One was a tough looking pink-haired girl, barely dressed, pouch of valuable Dust at her waist, and a nice looking Dustshot bow. Not too much of a threat.

There was this little kid sitting opposite her. He looked pretty scrawny and he had that nice looking sword- probably one of those morphing weapons, like his. Weak.

And there was this...strangely irritating tall guy. Bare chested, spiky hair, red headband...this guy looked like an utter idiot. He could take him.

Taro, Faunus ninja extraordinare, smirked. He'd been along this path for a long time and he loved fighting with those who looked like they were going to be a good fight, like this barechested arrogant looking guy. He'd be fun to smack down.

He flicked his own weapon, Dairunda, out. It was a navy-blue pair of kunai that transformed into dual submachine guns. Nothing special- he'd made the weapons himself. Still, using these to climb up buildings and such was pretty handy.

He flicked his fox tail, smirking.

"Heh. This'll be fun, teaching these idiots a lesson." He chuckled, before the tall man looked in his direction. Taro's eyes widened and he slinked off as the man walked across.

* * *

"You guys see anything?" Kenshin called over to Yumi and Jigoro, who shrugged.

"Hm...that must've been my imagination. Eh." Shrugging, he walked back over to the group, who was beginning to pack up their makeshift camp.

* * *

Taro, who was literally standing to Kenshin's side as he walked over, sighed.

"What an idiot." He sighed.

"It'll be fun beating him."

* * *

The group then set out along the path, moving onwards and out of the forest and onto the long, verdant Haru plains. They were moving quickly, hoping to find a well; it was a hot day, and their water supplies were beginning to run thin.

They had been walking for an hour already.

Jigoro shook his waterskin to check how much was in it. "Aniki, I don't have much left."  
"Me neither." Kenshin looked at his, sighing. "Yumi, how far was it again to the nearest well?"

"Hm..." Yumi was leading the way, reading the map. "...should be ten minutes' walk from here."

"Good god..." Kenshin wiped the sweat from his brow. "It really IS hot...and I don't even have a shirt on."  
Jigoro fanned his light vest, sweating himself. "You're sweating? Try me..."  
"Brother, just take your vest off." Kenshin shrugged. "No shame in showing your true manliness."  
"W-what? I-In front of a..." Jigoro just motioned to Yumi.

"Oh, don't be so scared! She won't mind!"

"If you're really hot, then I don't mind." Yumi shrugged. "Pretty hard to stand the heat. I'm barely wearing anything and I'm still hot."  
"Then why don't you take some more off?" Kenshin joked.

"...are you a pervert?" Yumi glared at him.

"Whoa, I was kidding! Real sorry there."

"You'd better be." She sighed. "Idiot."

Jigoro, meanwhile, decided that keeping his vest on and suffering was better than embarrassing himself.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Taro sped along to the nearest well, taking advantage of his Semblance and his natural speed to make it there first. He knew the party would be hot and thirsty, which would drive them to the well.

That was where he'd strike.

"Yes. Let's see now." He eventually arrived at the well, leaning next to it to catch his breath.

He took a moment to look at it; old cobblestone, full of cool water, rickety roof and frayed rope and bucket. It had been made to service adventurers who were making the long trip along the plains to Okina town, not be an attractive landmark. Taro took the chance to take a drink himself, before sighing in relief.

"Ahh...that hits the spot." He wiped the sweat from his own brow.

Taro glanced over to see the party approaching the well- he gave them about ten minutes before they reached him. He chuckled.

"More idiots to fleece." Taro smirked smugly. "That big guy sure looks less threatening than he already is when he's thirstier than a Tantor seeking blood.

This'll be an easy fight."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

The group finally arrived at the well. Kenshin noticed a Faunus leaning next to it, smiling smugly.

"Hey, Yumi, you think he's another adventurer?" He inquired.

She shrugged. "Probably."

"Hey, Jigoro, let's go and say hi-huh?" He looked over to his side, before realising Jigoro had run forward.

"Hey, wait! Don't hog all the water to yourself!"  
"Sorry, Aniki, but I'm really thir-oof!" Jigoro was knocked on his behind, as the Faunus stood over him, sneering.

"Think you're getting a drink so easily, are you?" He laughed.

Kenshin gritted his teeth. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Picking on idiot adventurers like you." He scoffed.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Kenshin shot back.

"Why, one of the idiot adventurers."

Jigoro scrambled back over to Kenshin's side. "Uh..."

"Heh." Kenshin put his hand on Hurricane Dragon's hilt. "What will it take for you to get out the way?"  
"Just a little duel." The Faunus smirked. "You win, I'll leave you alone. You lose, I take your weapons and whatever I see fit." He drew his twin kunai.

"Heh. You're on." Kenshin drew Hurricane Dragon, wielding it with two hands.

"Just us two. Nobody else. That means your girlfriend and your buddy can back off."

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Yumi snapped.

"You're on." Kenshin rushed at him, and the Faunus stood still.

"Come on..."

"Haaaah!" Kenshin jumped and slammed his sword down, only to hit nothing. "Huh?"  
"Missed." He glanced behind him before he was smacked into the well's side by the Faunus ninja, who'd appeared behind him.

"What? He used a Semblance?" Jigoro looked surprised.

"Ugh..." Kenshin rubbed his back, wincing. "I thought you wanted a _fair_ fight." He stood up, smirking. "Semblance or not, I'll beat your ass!"  
"Good luck." The Faunus threw his head back laughing. "You're nothing."

"Yeah right!" The man charged at him, Hurricane Dragon poised to thrust into him. The Faunus casually deflected the sword with his kunai, before swinging into his side. Kenshin's Aura took the blow and he winced, but raised his sword to bring it down.

The Faunus disappeared before appearing right next to where the sword would have landed, smiling. "Can't touch me!"  
"You...fight like a man!" Kenshin swung his sword to the left, but the Faunus disappeared, before he was kicked to the floor from his right.

The Faunus stood over him, laughing.

"Ah, you talk the talk and walk the walk, but can you fight?"  
"Grr...you're just a coward, hiding behind your petty little Semblance!" Kenshin accused. "Fight me like a real man!"  
"...if you insist." He sighed. "I'll still beat you."

The man pulled himself off, dusting himself off. "Now, we'll see who's the real man!" He charged at him, swinging.

Every swing of Hurricane Dragon was met with a parry from Dairunda. Kenshin swung and swung, but the Faunus seemed impeccable in blocking his every attack.

All the while, Yumi and Jigoro stood to the side, watching, worried.

"You!" Kenshin finally locked his kunai into a guard, pressing down. "Seems you've lost!"  
"You...Taro Yamada does NOT lose!" Taro pressed up, knocking Hurricane Dragon aside. Kenshin only had enough time to blink before he was kicked aside.

"Oof!"

"Heh." Taro stood up, pointing his kunai at him. "Guess you're beaten."

"A real man NEVER surrenders!" Kenshin rolled up and bowled into him, pushing him into the grass.

"Aniki!" Jigoro shouted. "Dammit, if I don't do something, he's gonna get hurt! Or get killed!"

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Taro rolled on the ground, wrestling.

"Idiot!" Taro struggled to maintain his grip on Dai, while attempting to stab him in the side with Runda.

"Heh, if Taro Yamada does not lose, then Kenshin Konishi doesn't either!" He laughed.

Taro then kneed him in the side, slamming him off and rolling over, wrenching his kunai out of Kenshin's grips. He raised them up to stab down.

"Now, I finish you off!" Taro prepared to stab him before-

"ANIKI!"  
"Huh-" The Faunus only had enough time to glance over before Jigoro bowled him over, shouting. Kenshin grunted and rolled away slowly.

"Get away from him!" Jigoro pushed Taro aside, drawing Emerald Zephyr.

Taro wiped his face of mud from being rolled down, before getting up, laughing. "Now the kid's getting involved? Are you THAT weak, Konishi?"  
"Shut up!" Jigoro roared. "Aniki is not weak!"

"And you're strong?" Taro chuckled. "Bring it."

Jigoro charged at him with Emerald Zephyr, roaring. Taro prepared to parry him.

"This should be easy." He scoffed, not noticing the green wisps forming around Emerald Zephyr's blade...

The Faunus was then sent flying by a cyclone smashing into him, sending him sprawling.  
"Oof...what the..."

Jigoro stood there, breathing heavily.

The Faunus stared at him, preparing to get up.

"Hmph. What a fool! I'll...wait." Taro sensed something.  
"His Aura..." He tilted his head. "...what the hell?"

"Never insult Aniki!" Jigoro shouted over to him.

"...shit. He's far too...strong...tch. Probably just a fluke. I'll get Kenshin later." He stood up, dusting himself off.

"Fine, kid, you win." He sighed. "But you, Konishi. We're having a rematch some day!"

Kenshin laughed. "Sure, Yamada. I'll be ready!"

"And don't bring your-" Taro was smacked in the face by a Dust shot from Yumi, who sighed. His Aura took the shot, but it still hurt.

"Just shut up and run already, idiot." She hollered over, preparing another shot.

"Tch...fine, woman. Whatever." Taro scowled, before he slinked off, running.

As he did, he planned his next encounter with Kenshin already.

'_Hmph. I have to get him away from that kid...his Aura's powerful, alright. Very powerful._

_Maybe let his girlfriend watch his ass get kicked. That'll be payback for shooting me in the face._

_Either way...Kenshin Konishi...we'll meet again someday.'_

Jigoro breathed heavily as Kenshin and Yumi ran over to him.

"Hey, Jigoro, you alright?" Kenshin looked him over.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Just a little...light headed." Jigoro looked at his hands, which seemed to be buzzing.

Buzzing with some sort of power...he shrugged it off. It was probably just the aftereffects of his Semblance.

Yumi looked him over carefully, before nodding. "Yeah, you look alright. Don't rush in like that, though. You don't know what could've happened."

"Aniki was in danger! I had to." Jigoro protested. "...sorry."  
"Hey, don't sweat it!" He laughed. "That was pretty awesome." Kenshin grinned. "Shall we get that drink now?"  
"...yeah...that'd be nice..." Jigoro said, as the trio headed off to the well, talking and basking in their triumph.

* * *

Blake smiled as she put the book under her pillow and went to sleep...

...before realising too late her pillow was smeared with toothpaste.

"...YANG!"

The brawler's giggling could be heard from underneath.

"*boop* you..."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Taro will be back later. I hope you guys liked that!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, thoughts, criticisms, reviews and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	4. Volume 1-4: Onwards We Go!

**Ninjas of Love: The Adventure Continues!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Ninjas of Love! Woo! Not much to say to the few who read this crappy fic, except hi and you're awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Ren would an epic chef. (He needs to be to deal with Nora.)**

* * *

Yang leaned back in bed, smiling contentedly. She'd done it, she really had.

In her hands? The just-released first volume of the- thankfully smut-less- Ninjas of Love manga. She'd been tracking this manga down for weeks since Blake had begged her to buy it for her. Using the power of her antics- and, well, being Yang, that was a lot of power- she'd finally managed to beat the huge queues and reserve orders to acquire a copy for her.

Blake, of course, ended up being busy that day. She'd been seen dragging off her Persocom replica for repairs or something, muttering about Velvet or something. Yang shrugged, chalking it up to Velvet trying to kidnap Norn thinking she was Weiss or something.

Bored, the brawler sighed. "...I wonder what this manga's about, anyway?" She tilted her head. "I mean, it's Ninjas of Love...and if it isn't full of smut...then what is it?"

Yang struggled with the moral dilemma of reading her best friend's gift before reading it. Of course she would, she was Yang.

"I'm sorry, Blake, but I have to know!" The brawler read it curiously and slowly.

* * *

The party set off from the well, refreshed and basking in their victory over the mysterious Faunus ninja Taro. Kenshin patted Jigoro on the back. "You really stepped up there, Jigoro."

"T-thanks...Aniki..." Jigoro couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Pretty awesome of you, Jigoro." Yumi smiled and the young boy blushed.

"Y-You think so, Y-Yumi?"  
"Mhm!" She smiled, moving her pink hair aside. "That creep had it coming to him."  
"Yeah..." Kenshin sighed. "I dunno what that Yamada dude had against me...but he was a good fight."

"Good fight?" Yumi scoffed. "You nearly died."

"Nearly? I kicked his ass until he pulled out that crappy Semblance!" Kenshin scoffed.

"Y-Yeah..." Jigoro absentmindedly drank from his canteen. He was still blushing from Yumi's compliment.

"Tch. Onwards we go!" Kenshin pointed forwards as the party walked on.

* * *

The group walked along the dusty sand path that wove through the tall grass. A brisk breeze billowed behind them from time to time, cooling down their warm backs. They had walked for hours, and, by Yumi's reckoning, they would be at least halfway there soon.

She'd said that at least two hours ago.

"Hey..." Kenshin looked to Yumi. "Haven't we been through here already?"

"Huh." She tilted her head, looking at the map. "Hey...wait a minute."

"What?" Jigoro looked up.

The pinkette's eyes widened, before blushing in embarrassment. "Uh...eheh."  
"What?"

"...I think...this map's outdated." She chuckled nervously.

Jigoro looked up, suddenly noticing that the road in front of them led onto a bridge. Or rather, used to lead onto a bridge; the bridge was gone, replaced with a very fast flowing, wide river, and a sign plopped in front of it.

Kenshin crouched in front of the sign, reading it. "Hm...'we're sorry for the inconvenience, the bridge was swept away in the floods of the rainy season, we'll repair it as soon as possible, Okina prefecture'- God dammit!" He grumbled. "How the hell do we get across?"

"We could...swim...across." Yumi studied the river, before shaking her head. "No...it's far too quick."

"Any chance of finding a ferry?" Kenshin inquired.  
"On this current? No way."  
"Actually..." Jigoro, who'd spent the entire time looking to the left, where the river flowed, shook his head. "We could walk up in that direction and see if there's a ford we can cross."

"Good point, actually." The pinkette nodded. "Shall we get going?" She called over to Kenshin, who was looking at the river, thinking.

"Hm...could I jump that-"  
"Kenshin!" Yumi glared at him. "There's no way you could jump that?"  
"Do you want me to try?" He smirked.

"Actually..." The blue-haired boy nodded. "We COULD use our Semblances to jump over."  
"...point." Yumi nodded. "Yeah, let's try that. Wait, what about Kenshi-"

"See you guys on the other side!" The headband wearing man smirked, ran back, and then ran towards the bank.

"HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kenshin then vaulted over the river, his feet pedalling in the air, before landing on his knees, hand on his hilt, laughing.

"See? I made it!"

Jigoro laughed out loud, before drawing Emerald Zephyr and pointed it backwards. "Okay, Aniki, let me try!" He ran backwards, a green cyclone forming around the blade of his weapon, before running forwards and jumping, propelling himself upwards. He transformed Emerald Zephyr into its rifle mode, before using the recoil to drive himself across the river.

"This is fun-oh cra-" That was, until Jigoro's face met with dirt as he landed face first in the riverbank opposite.

"Ow..."

Yumi sighed. "Very well..." She flexed her fingers and clenched her fists, pointing down. The familiar light blue lines of her Semblance appeared around her feet, before she launched herself across the river, her pink hair flying in the wind, and landing with a roll, shaking her hair out when she got up.

Kenshin grinned at her. "Come on, you have to admit that was fun."  
"...okay, that was a little fun." She smiled a bit.

"...ow..." Jigoro was still face first in the dirt.

* * *

Eventually, after Jigoro recovered from his abrupt landing, the party was again on its feet, moving on.

Jigoro wiped his face using his vest. "That really hurt..."

"On the plus side, pretty good technique back there." Kenshin laughed. "That was impressive."

"Impressive?" Yumi sighed. "You really have a weird idea of impressive things, Kenshin."

"Heh! The true judge of impressive things is how manly something is! The flame that drives the hearts of men on! The passion in which things are done! That is the true judge of manliness!"

"...are you sure Jigoro hit his head and not you?" The pinkette remarked, but she was smiling.

"No mere injury can stop me from spreading the message of true manhood!" Kenshin pointed to the sky, grinning...

...before his stomach rumbled. Yumi giggled.

"...and it appears the flame of manliness needs a little fuel."

"Heh." The man blushed.

Jigoro looked down at his own stomach, also rumbling. "...yeah...we should stop here for food."

"Let's. I'm getting a little hungry myself." Yumi nodded in agreement.

Jigoro slung his food bag off of his back, handing her and Kenshin the deer they had for breakfast earlier, before grabbing the last deer leg and taking a bite out of it, putting the bag back on.

"A bit cold, but I can handle it." Yumi nodded.

"Ahh..." Kenshin sighed in relief. "That hits the spot."

"Hehe..." Jigoro chuckled, before he froze. "Wait."

"Huh?" The pinkette and black-haired man stopped.

"...do you guys hear that?" The boy listened in closer. "...is that..." He tried to make out the sound. It seemed to be the sound of something pounding rhythmically on the ground.

Kenshin stopped and listened in closer. "Yeah, I hear it too..."

"Is that a...Boarbartusk swarm?" Yumi muttered, worried.

"A Boarbartusk? You mean those big, black boar things?" Jigoro shuddered.

"Those things like wandering around the plains." The pinkette nodded.

"We're in for a fight, aren't we?" Kenshin chuckled.

The party formed a circle, their backs to each other; Yumi drew Crimson Blaze, readying a shot of Dust, while Kenshin drew Hurricane Dragon and backed up behind her. Jigoro drew Emerald Zephyr and turned it to rifle mode, aiming at the road behind them.

The sound of pounding got closer. The boy's grip on his rifle tightened. Kenshin's eyes darted around, adjusting his grip on the bokken. Yumi tensed, aiming carefully at the bushes in front of her.

The sound drew closer and closer, getting louder and louder...until...

For a moment, there was nothing but dead silence.

Kenshin wiped his brow of sweat. "Phew...that was clo-"

The group was then thrown aside by a large Boarbartusk, slamming them to the ground. Kenshin landed with a grunt, Hurricane Dragon skittering into the grass. Yumi rolled, but lost the Dust shot she was readying, while Jigoro was thrown in front of the Grimm.

The boar monster stared down at him, its four crimson eyes unblinking. Jigoro was frozen in fear, his eyes darting up and down.

'_No, this can't be the end...this can't be! A-Aniki will save me...O-Or Yumi...'_

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by laughter. "H-huh?" Jigoro looked up steadily this time; this time, he could see that there was a shape on top of the Grimm; it looked like a man wearing a cloak.

"Well, well, what did we find?" He petted the Grimm, which bowed its head and made a satisfied oink, before the man looked down at him. "...a kid?"  
"Uhh..." Jigoro paled.

"...hm." The man swished his hood back, revealing his face; he had blonde, spiked hair, with brown eyes and a rugged face. He grinned.

"Real sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. Kenshin stood up next to him, groaning, before glaring at him.

"What the hell was the big idea?!"

"Huh?" The cloaked man looked at him.

"You smash into us, riding a Grimm and that's all you say?! You could have hurt my little friend!"

"I-I'm fine, Aniki..." Jigoro spoke up, but Kenshin ignored him.

"Hey, back off! Buoh here didn't mean to ram you guys over!" The man shouted back. "He smelled something, and normally he can control himself, but...I guess he was pretty hungry. What did you eat, anyway?"  
"We just had lunch, okay?" Kenshin responded, still irritated, but less so.

"Heh. I'm really sorry about that." The man sighed.

Yumi came up last, her eyes studying the man's mount. "Is that a Boarbartusk?"  
"I call him Buoh." The man stated proudly. "I raised him myself!" He patted Buoh on the head and it closed its eyes, rubbing itself into his hand.

Jigoro stood up shakily. "W-who are you?"

The man pointed at himself with his thumb, smiling confidently. "I'm Tamaki! Pleasure to make your acquaintance! And you?"

"I-I'm Jigoro..."

Kenshin scoffed. "I'm Kenshin."

"Yumi." The pinkette waved.

Tamaki laughed. "So, I assume you're adventurers, right?"  
"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "We set out from Hagakure just yesterday."

"Yeah. We're headed up to Ageha city through Okina town." Yumi nodded in assent.

"Through Okina town? That's not too far, actually." Tamaki noted. "I'm headed there myself! Do you want me to come with you?"

"We don't need you-" Kenshin started, but Yumi shut him down. "Well, the more the merrier, so why not?"  
"Say what?!"  
"Actually, Yumi's right." Jigoro spoke up. "T-then if someone l-like Taro shows up..."

Kenshin growled, looking between Jigoro, Tamaki and Yumi, before sighing. "Fine."

"So it's a group then, right?" Tamaki said, before leading the way on his Boarbartusk. Yumi and Jigoro followed.

Kenshin hesitated, before sighing in irritation and following straight behind.

"Hmph."

* * *

"So, Tamaki, where are you from?" Yumi inquired, as the party walked along the path to Okina town.

"I'm from Okina town, but I live in the wild." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Pretty chill life out here. Just me, Buoh and my trusty Aurum Drax."

"Aurum Drax? What a stupid name for a weapon." Kenshin scoffed.

In response, Tamaki drew his weapon; a gold and black, enormous shotgun, before shifting it into its melee form; a large lance with a drill bit attached to the end. "Stupid name, huh?"  
"..." Kenshin grumbled, looking at his non-transforming, mundane Hurricane Dragon.

"Nice weapon." The pinkette noted. "Pretty handy to have on boarback."  
"Yeah, Aurum Drax and I are pretty good together." The blond man laughed as he shifted it into shotgun form and holstered it.

"Hmph. Pretty swell weapon." Kenshin sneered. "You got any other tricks?"  
"I'm not much of a Dust user." He chuckled.

"That weapon's pretty cool..." Jigoro admitted. "I've just got this." He drew his wakizashi, Emerald Zephyr, and Tamaki looked down on it.

"...that's actually pretty well made! You make that yourself?"

"Actually..." The boy admitted. "...A-Aniki helped..." He motioned to Kenshin.

"...I see you've got an eye for weapons too." Tamaki looked at him.  
"Heh. I'm not completely worthless." Kenshin shot back.

"Hey, guys." Yumi interrupted them. "...do you recognize that village? It's not on my map."

"Huh?" Kenshin and Tamaki looked forward and there was indeed a village in front of them, barely five minutes away on foot.

"Funny." Tamaki rubbed the back of his head. "I never ran into that village before..."  
"That supposed to be there?" Kenshin looked confused.

"It's not on my map..." The pinkette tilted her head.

"I'll check it out." Kenshin ran forwards. Tamaki shouted after him. "Hey, wait- god!"

"Don't worry. I'll go with him!" Yumi ran in with him. The blond sighed.

"Idiots...we'll just stay here." Tamaki sighed, looking around for any signs of what the village was.

Jigoro did as well, before spotting a paper tag abandoned in the grass just off the road.

"Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yumi and Kenshin walked through the main road of the village.

Normally, a village like this would be bustling on a warm summer's day like this, especially just after midday.

However...there was nobody around. This boggled the pair.

"...where is everyone?" Yumi inquired, as she peered through the house windows.

"Not a clue..." Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "You'd think a big village like this would have a lot of people around."  
"Apparently not." The pinkette noted. "This is...kinda creepy. Where IS everyone?"  
"It's like it's a ghost town or something..." The man shuddered. "Hey, listen, you check out that side, and I'll check out this side, okay?"

"Uh, okay. I suppose." Yumi nodded and moved off into the houses to the left, while Kenshin went to the right, looking around.

"Hm...what the hell is going on?" He scratched his head.

"Where IS everyone?"

* * *

"H-hey...Tamaki."

"Huh?" Tamaki looked down at Jigoro

"What does that sign mean?" He pointed at the paper tag he'd found; there was nothing on it but a symbol of a cloud with a claw descending from it, looking as if it were grasping something. The cloaked man dismounted Buoh and approached it.

"Where'd you find that?"  
"Just on the side of the road, lying there." Tamaki studied it for a moment.

"Hm...I think I've...wait..." He froze.

"Huh?" Jigoro looked confused. "What's wrong?"  
"...oh god." Tamaki looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"...it's an ambush. A clan of criminal ninjas..." Tamaki shook his head. "...they must be setting up a trap for adventurers..."  
"B-but Yumi and Kenshin just walked in there!" Jigoro's eyes widened in fear.

"...this is bad."

* * *

Kenshin entered a house, looking around. "Hello? Is anyone home? Hello?"

No response.

"Dammit. The first village we run into and it's a ghost town. Perfect!" He sighed.

"This is really just our luck..." He grumbled as he began to walk out...and was faced with a blade.

"Stop right there." The man in front of him was clothed in a plain, grass-patterned green yukata, with a strange badge of a cloud with a claw extending down from it. He tilted his head.

"Why the hell don't you have a shirt?"  
"Why are you pointing a sword at me?" Kenshin shot back.

"It's not just me." The man whistled and more people in the same uniform approached or dug themselves out of the dirt in the roads, drawing similar weapons.

"...ninja?"  
"We are the Ueda Shinobi!" The man holding Kenshin declared proudly. "We operate where we please! We're just waiting for some unfortunate idiots like you to walk through!"

Kenshin chuckled. He knew Yumi was probably in similar trouble herself, but he knew she could get out easily.

He sighed. "Man...you really don't know anything."  
"Huh?" The ninja looked at him weirdly. "D-do you know who we are?! We are the Ueda Shin-"

"Shut the hell up!" Kenshin drew Hurricane Dragon, assuming a combat stance. "Ueda Shinobi? You sound like a bunch of idiots! I'll hit you back with a question of my own!

Just who the hell do you think I am?!"

Two of the ninja behind him exchanged weird looks, as if to say 'is this guy serious?'.

Kenshin span around, keeping his bokken at the ready.

"Who's going first? I'll show 'em EXACTLY just WHO THE HELL I AM!"

* * *

That was the last portion Yang read before Blake appeared in front of her.

"Enjoying Ninjas of Love?"  
"It's surprisingly funny." Yang shrugged. "Hey-"  
"I need you." Blake sighed. "...it's about Velvet."

"Huh?" Yang tilted her head. "What for?"  
"...there are things I need to...sort out." Blake looked shiftily around.

"Things that I need to find out."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Foreshadowing and shenanigans and cliffhangers! **

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	5. Volume 1-5: Battle in the Fake Town!

**Ninjas of Love: Battle in the Ghost Town!**

**A/N: Good day, ladies and gents, and welcome back to Ninjas of Love! Firstly, thank you all so much for favoriting and alerting, despite this not being so related to RWBY (apart from Grimm, Semblances, transforming weapons, Dust, expies, the fact that this takes place in a book series in RWBY, etc.) as other OC stories, I love you guys and you few who read this are the people who motivate me to write this.**

**Ahem. Now back to writing with me! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise the events of Ninjas of Love would be Vytal's history.**

* * *

Kenshin roared at the Ueda Shinobi, Hurricane Dragon at the ready. "Which one of you wants to go first? I can take you all!"

One ninja stepped forward, drawing his dual sai, laughing. "I am Tadamichi Kon, master ninja of the Clan Ueda Shinobi! I have trained many years to fight for the Clan, and I will win!"

Kenshin sneered, chuckling. "And I'm Konishi Kenshin! I don't need some fancy title to kick your ass! That's the way Team Wind Dragon does it!"  
One of the ninja tilted their head. "Is that supposed to be some fancy title?"

"Just shut up and fight! Kenshin, Kensuke, Kamina, whoever the hell you are..." Kon drew closer with his sai; which, at closer inspection, were shifting weapons- crimson and black sai that seemed to transform into dual pistols- and assumed a combat stance. The bokken-wielding man readied himself to swing Hurricane Dragon.

"...you're about to be shown your place in society, lowly peasant."

"Tch. You're just a lowly ninja yourself." Kenshin scoffed. "Don't talk to me about lowly!"  
"Why you little..." Kon growled and charged at him.

Kenshin laughed and raised his sword, running to meet Kon in a clash between Aura-toughened wood and metal-

* * *

Tamaki rode around, Aurum Drax drawn in shotgun mode, Buoh sniffing around for enemies.

"Kenshin? Kenshin!" He sighed. "Where the hell are you? Dammit...if the Ueda are around here...we're screwed. Those guys are serious threats.

Pfft. Who am I kidding? That Kenshin idiot probably has himself handled. It's Yumi I'm more worried about..." Tamaki pointed his shotgun carefully around, searching for an enemy. Buoh snorted loudly, turning his head to the left, and the woodsman pointed his gun at the left, firing, to send a ninja who'd tried to crawl up on him with a green-and-blue kusarigama flying, unconscious from depleted Aura.

"Dammit, they're crawling all over this place." Tamaki muttered as he cocked his shotgun. "Who wants some?"

Slowly, more ninja poured out from the houses, weapons drawn, some mundane, some not. Tamaki sighed, and Buoh gave him a look that was more exasperated than scared.

"...this is going to suck." Tamaki whirled around to see that he was in a circle of ninja, all drawing closer slowly, scared of the Grimm he was riding.

The woodsman smirked. "Come on, if you're so brave, going up ten to one! Bring it!"

Meanwhile...

Yumi ducked to avoid a blast of Dust going for her head, nonchalantly sending one of the Ueda Shinobi back with her own blast of Dust, formed into a solid arrow by Crimson Blaze. She rolled behind a barrel, gathering herself for another blast of Dust.

The archer peeked around the side of the barrel, watching the advancing wave of ninja. She grumbled.

"Dammit, this is hardly fair!" She noted. "Too many targets for me to pick off! Oh well." She nocked another arrow into her bow; ice Dust that would at least freeze a small area solid on impact. Taking a small glance to make sure, Yumi looked to see where the best area to disrupt the group would be.

There, right in the middle of the road, the group was walking a bit slower than the rest. She could interrupt them with an ice arrow, before running back and picking the rest of them off. Yumi nodded.

"Okay. Do this...and then check on Kenshin. He's probably being attacked by these ninja too..."

* * *

Jigoro panicked. Firstly Kenshin, then Yumi, and now Tamaki had gone into the village, and now he could hear fighting from the inside...

"Dammit! I have to...I have to go in there!" He clenched his fist tightly. He didn't really want to fight just whoever this clan of ninja robbers were, but if Yumi and Aniki were in danger...

"No...no..." Jigoro shook his head. "I can't just...but..." He sighed.

"...I don't want to do this, but I have to, for Tamaki, for Yumi...for Aniki." He nodded. Drawing Emerald Zephyr, he slowly walked in, looking around carefully for any sign of ambush.

Meanwhile...

Kenshin stumbled backwards, Hurricane Dragon held to deflect Kon's blows. The ninja brought his sai down on the bokken, before Kenshin pushed him back, attempting to slash Kon's side, but he brought down his sai to parry it, before swivelling his blade to stab Kenshin in the side. His Aura took the blow, but he was forced back, grumbling in pain.

Kon threw his head back, laughing. "Oh, so Konishi, you talk like a man and you look like a man, but you can't even fight like one?"  
"Heh." Kenshin retorted. "You can't even kill me if you tried."  
"Take a look around you, peasant!" The ninja gestured to his comrades surrounding him. "I outnumber you and I out-fight you; the only reason you're even fighting me is because I told them to leave off. You're very unlikely to win this. Just give up your money and maybe we'll let you go alive!"

"Like hell I am!" Kenshin roared defiantly, picking himself up. "The hell I'm going to lose to the likes of you dumbasses!"

"Very well." Kon chuckled. "Your funeral."  
"Bring it!" Kenshin rushed at him, readying Hurricane Dragon to be slashed from the right. Kon sighed, raising his sai to block it, but then Kenshin, having predicted that he would, suddenly switched hands and swivelled the blade around in a swift motion, slashing into Kon's unprotected left.

The ninja's Aura took a blow, judging by the flash and him being sent sprawling. Kon looked up at him, scoffing.

"Pfft. You barely even have an Aura, let alone a Semblance. You can't win this."  
"I DON'T need an Aura or a Semblance to fight, only the flame of manly justice!" Kenshin retorted. "Don't make excuses!"

"Very well." Kon chuckled. "I'll use my Semblance and show you that your idiotic way of thinking is flawed." He dropped his sai to the floor, and he began to crunch his knuckles. "My Semblance happens to be having the strength of ten men. Are you prepared?"

Kenshin braced himself for a blow; indeed he took a punch, being sent flying backwards, the dust scraping him slightly. He'd expected Kon to be weaker than that; now his Aura was barely holding.

The man groaned as Kon walked calmly towards him. The ninja smirked.

"Don't seem to see your manly flame of justice holding you up."

"Y-you...haven't seen it in ACTION YET!" With a swift motion, Kenshin brought up his bokken, smashing Kon underneath the chin and sending him up in the air and backwards. He slowly got up, dusting himself off.

Meanwhile, the ninja tried to stop himself by flipping in the air, landing on his feet and sticking his fist in the ground, leaving a trail as he skidded back. He spat on the ground, shaking his head.

"Impressive strength, from a Sembanceless peasant. What else have you got?"  
"Plenty more of that!" Kenshin readied himself as Kon slowly got back up. This wasn't going to be easy, especially with Jigoro and Yumi so far away...

...but he could do it.

* * *

Yumi took aim and let fly the Dust arrow. As she expected, it made her mark, but did more than she planned; the ice froze the legs of two of them, causing them to stumble and fall over, sending their comrades slipping and bumping into the others.

Perfect.

Springing backwards and readying Dust globs, the archer ran backwards, sending a hail of arrows into the crowd. The ninja who were struck fell backwards unconscious, their Aura gone.

Yumi smiled. This was her element, hailing arrows on her unfortunate enemies.

Unlike her comrades, she wasn't so suited to charging into a fight; her Aura wasn't the best and her Semblance of being able to blast energy at objects or charge something with said energy to propel them wasn't too useful when she already had her Crimson Blaze. So she needed to pepper her enemies with arrows and quickly-

"Oof!"Yumi bumped into something. She nearly tripped, instead catching herself and rolling, her bow ready. Luckily for her, it was Tamaki and Buoh, who'd also stopped, looking down at her.

"Yumi?"  
"Tamaki?" She sighed. "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes!"  
"You too." Tamaki responded. Aurum Drax was now in its lance form, its drillbit whirring quickly. Yumi stood behind him, facing the horde of ninja she'd brought, while Tamaki faced the circle of shinobi- or at least, those that weren't trampled by Buoh in his escape- that had followed him.

Yumi notched another arrow, taking aim. "I'm guessing you brought friends?"  
"A few." Tamaki quipped. "Can you handle it?"  
"Eh, I've seen worse."

"How about I take your small group of ninja and you get started on that huge group, and I'll help you when I'm done?" The archer offered.

"Hardly fair." The woodsman sighed. "Hardly a challenge."

"Heh, you talk like Kenshin."

"I don't act like that idiot." Tamaki responded quickly. "Let's do this, shall we?"

"Indeed." Yumi and Tamaki whirled around and took each other's places, Yumi hailing arrows on Tamaki's ninja and Tamaki charging on Buoh at the ninja Yumi had trailed behind her.

Meanwhile...

Jigoro warily moved around quickly to find Kenshin, Yumi or Tamaki. So far, no ambushes yet.

So far, so good. This worried him, though; if they weren't after HIM, they were going after his friends. Doubly as bad.

"Where are you guys..." He mumbled...before a ninja flew through the wall of a house adjacent to him. The boy quickly stepped back and shifted Emerald Zephyr into rifle mode, pointing it at the ninja. He was unconscious; he'd most likely lost his Aura from something.

Jigoro took a wary look through the hole he flew through, before seeing Yumi and Tamaki, fighting off a large horde of ninja. His eyes widened.

"That's a HUGE group..." He shuddered, before gulping. He was scared out of his life, true. He wasn't as good a fighter as Yumi or Kenshin, and probably Tamaki, true.

But he'd be damned if he was going to abandon them right now.

Steeling his resolve, Jigoro stepped through the hole to join the woodsman and archer.

* * *

Kenshin parried yet another punch from Kon, shifting his head to avoid a kick, before pushing the ninja back. He shook his head to keep himself aware; he was getting tired and his Aura was getting low, but this guy didn't even seem winded, considering the strength of the punches and kicks he was landing.

The ninja cracked his knuckles. "Heh, well done. You've lasted longer than most peasants against me. I'm surprised."  
"Not too shabby yourself. Might need a little work on your punches, though." Kenshin quipped.

"Or perhaps I'm not hitting hard enough." Kon mused as he slugged Kenshin underneath Hurricane Dragon, sending him upwards, before whirling around to slam his leg into him and driving him in the ground with a sickening crunch. Kenshin screamed in pain as he lay sprawled out on the ground.

Kon smiled sadistically. "Oh, done so quickly, are we?"

'_I can't be...finished yet...'_ Kenshin thought to himself as he lay there, Kon gloating over him. _'I've got to...I've got to fight...for Yumi...for that idiot Tamaki...for...my bro...'_

"Why, your girlfriend, your woodsman friend, and that little kid who came with you...don't worry, we'll take good care of them-"  
_'...they aren't hurting them.'_ Kenshin steeled himself.

"Shut up."

"Huh?" Kon tilted his head; how could he be so defiant? "What did you-"  
"I said SHUT UP!" The man rose up and slugged him in the face, making him stumble. Kenshin could feel his hurts slowly fade away as his Aura rose with his determination.

"You're a REAL pain in the ass, you know that?" He picked up Hurricane Dragon, which was itself glowing bright green with his Aura now. "And you may think you have me beat, but I've got heart and I've got power!" He assumed a combat stance, ready to fight once more.

Kon wiped his lip; it had started bleeding from the blow Kenshin had given him. He chuckled. "My my, getting uppity, are we?" He chuckled. "Very well, if you want to DIE so much, then so be it!"

* * *

Yumi continued to loose arrows at the unfortunate ninja in front of her. Seeing another person approach her, she aimed, before realising that he was far too short and scared looking...

"Jigoro?!" She shouted.

"D-don't shoot! It's me!" Jigoro waved over. Yumi lowered her bow. "You...well, if you're here...you mind helping us with that?" She pointed with her thumb over at the horde Tamaki was fighting. The woodsman was smashing them back with his lance or driving it into them, blasting them backwards with the small opening in the lance, capable of firing the rounds he loaded into it.

Jigoro nodded nervously. "Right! What do you w-want me to do?"  
"Do that cyclone thing that you did against the Beowulf!" Yumi nodded. "The cyclone thing!"

"What cyclone thing?" Tamaki called over, nonchalantly batting a ninja back with Aurum Drax.

"You'll see! Do it, Jigoro! I believe in you!"

Jigoro blushed slightly. "Y-you do? A-alright then..." Rushing forward, shifting Emerald Zephyr back into blade form, whereupon it began to generate those green wisps familiar to his Semblance, the boy ran towards the horde.

"Tamaki!" The archer called over. "Get out of his way!"  
"Huh-" He looked over to Jigoro, and a honest-to-God cyclone was forming at his blade. Wisely, the woodsman decided to take Yumi's advice and get out of the way, forcing his Boarbartusk mount to move very quickly.

Jigoro leapt into the air, the cyclone fully formed. He raised Emerald Zephyr over his head, his navy blue hair rippling from the wind.

"CYCLONE STRIKE!" He shouted, before slamming the wakizashi into the ground, unleashing a green whirlwind that knocked back the entire horde. A circle of dust rose around him, kicked up by the wind, and Yumi's long, pink ponytail was blown back by the force of the breeze.

Jigoro was crouched for a second, before getting back up. "Did I..."  
"You got them." Tamaki chuckled. "I'm impressed. I thought you were just a kid."

"He's a tough kid, I'll give you that." Yumi sighed in relief. "Now...to get Kenshin out."

"Wait...Aniki!" Jigoro panicked. "We've got to go for him!"  
"Dammit." Tamaki sighed. "I don't know where he is! And...crap, the Shinobi are getting back up!" He pointed over behind Jigoro, who looked to see the people he'd just knocked down getting to their feet slowly, but surely.

The boy gulped, running towards Tamaki and Yumi. The woodsman pulled the pair onto Buoh, who grunted with the weight.

"Come on, we need to get out of here. They'll probably have reinforcements coming soon!"

"We need to find Kenshin first!" Yumi and Jigoro reminded Tamaki.

"Right, that! And THEN we get out!" The woodsman nodded, whipping Buoh's reins. The Boarbartusk started to gallop, moving to get away from the recovering group of ninja, before sniffing for the scent of the crazy shirtless man his master needed to find.

Meanwhile...

Kenshin slammed Kon's fist away with Hurricane Dragon, before sweeping the blade and slashing him in the side, depleting the ninja's Aura further. The ninja roared and brought up his free hand to hit his opponent in the side and succeeded, but he only managed to stagger Kenshin for a second before the black-haired man turned Hurricane Dragon's blade around to slam it into his head, staggering him as well.

Kon spat blood, scoffing. "You fight well, peasant! I haven't fought like this in a LONG time!"  
Kenshin retorted. "Again, not too shabby! You STILL need some work, though!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to end it here!" He jumped up and brought his fist down into Kenshin's face, sending him sprawling.

The man groaned in pain, his nose bleeding and blood in his mouth. His Aura was spent, and his bokken, glowing with his Aura, was fading.

"Ugh..." Kenshin tried to stand up, but it was no use. This guy had hit him hard.

"Guess...this is it for you, kid!" Kon laughed. "You're done!"

Just then, however, everyone, including Kon and Kenshin, froze. They could hear the sound of galloping. Heavy galloping. Probably a Grimm.

Kenshin smirked through his bloodied mouth and face. "Just in time."  
"What?"  
"No, who." Kenshin got up to one knee, raising a hand up, sheathing Hurricane Dragon.

"What are you-"  
"COMING THROUGH!" Tamaki shouted as he knocked Kon, along with the other ninja aside, before galloping past and picking up Kenshin, slinging him onto the back of Buoh. Kenshin threw his head back, laughing.

Kon groaned, his own Aura spent from that Grimm charging him. He roared.

"You...YOU WON'T GET AWAY! YOU'VE DISHONORED THE UEDA SHINOBI! WE WILL BE AFTER YOU!

KONISHI!"

Kenshin sighed as they rode away. "...another idiot trying to kill me...perfect." He sighed and leaned his head on Jigoro's back. "Say, bro. Just let me use your back as a headrest for a bit, kay? I'm a bit tired."  
"Uh...s-sure, Aniki...I'm just glad you're safe..."  
"Heh. I'm Kenshin. Of course I am."

"You idiot." Yumi sighed. "Picking fights with someone too big for you?"  
"Nothing's ever too big for me." Kenshin shot back.

"Well, your face kinda says otherwise."  
"It was a fluke."  
"You wish."

"Quit squabbling like a married couple." Tamaki interjected. "I'll ride you guys to my hideout first, then to Okina. As it transpires, I might be going with you."  
"Really?" Jigoro tilted his head. "Why?"

"...if those guys are starting to raid adventurers like that..." Tamaki looked down. "...they're getting tougher and bolder."  
"Huh?"

"...I'll explain when we get there. In the meantime, rest."

Jigoro nodded, sighing and leaning his head on Kenshin's.

Kenshin and Yumi had frozen from the married couple comment. Yumi shook her head.

"We are NOT a married couple!" Yumi shouted at Tamaki.

"Seems like it." He shrugged.

"Y-you..." Yumi clenched her fist.

"...actually...that wouldn't be that bad. You're pretty good-looking." Kenshin mused.

"Shut up! W-why would I like an idiot like you anyway?"

Jigoro sighed and closed his eyes to take a nap, leaving them to argue.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Taro crouched in a bush, watching the Ueda Shinobi recollect their wounded and treat them. Kon, their leader, was standing up, wiping his face of blood and dirt with cloth, shouting orders at them.

He'd seen Kenshin and his group flee; since he'd last seen them, he'd also seen them join up with some guy riding on a Boarbartusk.

He sighed. "Konishi...one day...we'll get that fight." He clenched his fist. "That fair fight.

In the meantime...I'm going to have to make sure that the Uedas don't get to you first.

Tch." He sighed, turning Dai and Runda in his hands. "They never change, do they?

Hmph. I should know. I used to be part of those idiots." The Faunus sighed, before looking in the direction Kenshin had fled.

"...for now, Konishi, I'll let you rest. I need you stronger." Taro slunk away. He was going to follow the Ueda Shinobi as they went his way, and then when Kenshin was strong enough, he'd get him alone and have that fight.

He made that his mission.

* * *

Blake shut the manga, for now, leaning back in bed and sighing.

"...that was a bit more badass than I remember it." She shrugged. "Ah, well.

I missed reading these."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Okay, since I've had a fight scene in every chapter thus far, I'll probably make the next one peaceful and such. Kay.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your comments, criticisms, reviews, thoughts, ideas and suggestions and I hope you have a great day! See you next time!**


End file.
